Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to branch boxes, and more particularly, a branch box that branches electric power supplied from a power source to a plurality of objects to be supplied with electric power.
Description of Related Art
From the viewpoint of waterproofing and insulating electric circuit components, a method has been used to house an electric circuit component in a housing box and then to seal inside of the housing box with resin to surround the electric circuit component. For example, one of such box unit in the background art (hereinafter referred to as “background-art box”) is configured to house an electric circuit component (e.g., diode) and its peripheral parts (e.g., terminals) are housed in a housing box and then to collectively seal the electric circuit component and the peripheral parts with resin by using a potting method.
As for details of the above connection structure, refer to JP 2000-114752 A.